Naruto and The Master Console
by Spiral Reflection
Summary: One day Naruto Uzumaki the loud, attention seeking master prankster of Konoha no Sato suddenly changes to a reclusive, background dwelling game addict- people can hardly believe it but never question it too deeply. Five years later, people are used to the new Naruto but as the world begins to stir they are going to have to question what exactly attracts Naruto to his video games...


**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOT THIS MANGA NOR ITS ANIME NOR ANY COPYRIGHTS TO ITS MERCHANDISE. I WRITE THIS STORY FOR ENTERTAINMENT, NOT FOR PROFIT IT IS ONLY A FANFICTION.

**AN: **This is not a crossover no matter how much it resembles one.

**AN:** This is a one-shot- for now at least. If it is liked enough then I will **eventually** turn it into a multi- chaptered fic but for now it is a one-shot.

* * *

When Naruto Uzumaki played a prank he went all out: this was a well-known fact in the ninja village of Konoha. They had gotten used to hearing the rambunctious laughter of the little brat as he fled from those who would be his punishers and as the sound of the chase reached their ears many people would just shake their heads and fix frowns on their faces as they muttered to the person closest to them "The brat is at it again. I wonder what he's gone and done this time," this statement was often meant to express their disapproval of the blond mischief maker but as they uttered the last part of that sentence they could never fully conceal their interest, try as they might.

It was a cool November afternoon when the sound of cackling reached their ears. "He's at it again." A woman muttered to the sour faced fruit vendor who was handing her a paper bag full of oranges "You'd never see my child exhibit such uncouth behaviour. If only he would just quieten down and stop being a nuisance to everyone else," the fruit vendor merely handed her change to her without a single word.

A few seconds later a small yellow blur shot past his cart followed by three bigger blurs.

The fruit vendor let out a wearisome sigh. How he wished it was night so that he could snuggle up with his jug of sake, it was the only thing he cared about, and the only reason he kept up this job where he had to deal with all these busybodies was so that he could enjoy the embrace of his true love. When would all these annoying, talkative, gossiping people figure out that he just did not care about anything that did not affect his sake supply?

Then of course there were those people who didn't care two fig sticks about the blond menace.

Still whether they cared or not there was no one who could predict that this day would be the last time in a very long time- or perhaps just the last time, period- they would get a chance to witness a chase between one of Konoha's greatest pranksters and the ninja of the city.

No, Naruto Uzumaki did not die. Nor did he leave the city or decide to 'quieten down and stop being a nuisance to everyone else,' he simply got a new… interest. Whether this was for the better or not, nobody could really tell. But there were several times when people would, for one reason or the other, recall one of his pranks and would either feel amusement or anger or whatever emotion that they felt and then they would wonder how he could have changed so suddenly and so much. For you see Naruto had changed from a loud, bratty, overly energetic, unfocused, master prankster who loved being in the spotlight to an obsessed game addict who seemed to simply vanish for weeks on end, seldom spoke to anybody and was hardly ever heard or seen. And it happened in just one week-it may have happened sooner but nobody knows because after this chase he had simply disappeared from the public view for a week and when he returned he had his face constantly stuck to the screen of a small black, silver and orange video game console.

That is why when four years later a rumour began to circulate that Naruto had stolen the forbidden scroll of sealing people were inclined to believe it. They immediately felt that his absence from the pranking world could be explained if they supposed he had been planning to steal the scroll. He had fooled them all.

* * *

A little girl in a short, light blue kimono, who looked no older than the age of eight, walked through the market district of Konoha burdened down by more bags than she should be able to carry. Traders in the process of shutting down their stalls as well as men and women on their way home often shot her looks of concern as she passed them by and a few even offered to help her with her bags but she politely declined their offers.

She slowly made her way home humming a cheerful tune and listening to the conversations, both close by and far off, of the citizens of Konoha. Despite her not so obvious eavesdropping she had absolutely no interest in the mundane lives of the residents of Konoha. She cared neither about their petty worries nor their "exciting" affairs; their luxury shopping trips nor their bargain buys; their hidden secrets nor their loud boastings. No, she did not care about any of it but was instead looking for information of a particular type.

"Uzumaki-"

_Huh?_

"Forbidden,"

_What is this?_ She inconspicuously turned her eyes in the direction of the two conversationalists. It was two ninjas- if the fact that they were standing on a roof counted for anything. One had brown hair and the other white hair.

"That's right, Hokage-sama says to bring him in no matter what." The white haired ninja spoke to his comrade "But who would have thought that Naruto would do this?"

"Is that so?" the other ninja said slowly, his eyebrows furrowed. "Okay, I'll keep a lookout for him."

With that he disappeared from her sight. The white haired ninja remained there for a few seconds before he also disappeared from his position.

"Are you alright dear?" a voice brought the little girl from her musings and she turned her eyes to the concerned face of the random woman who had approached her. "If your bags are too heavy then would you like some help carrying them?"

The girl turned her eyes to her bags as she realised that she must have stopped moving and focused her eyes wholly on the conversing ninjas then she turned her eyes back to the woman with a huge grin that engulfed her whole face "No thank you."

"Are you sure?" the woman asked.

"Very sure," the girl answered as she hefted up the bags and began to move away in little skipping motions leaving the woman to stare at her back.

The unseen face of the small girl was covered in a huge grin as she hastened her pace. To her that little interaction she had witnessed just then was the most interesting thing she had seen in several months: she was sure her partner would be interested.

* * *

"Why did you do it Naruto? What were you thinking?" Iruka Umino, an instructor from the ninja academy asked his blond haired student who was looking down on him from atop a tree wearing a gleeful, albeit evil, smile.

"What do you think sensei?" the boy asked in a cheerful voice "It was obviously because I needed compensation."

"Huh?" Iruka looked puzzled at the boy's words "Compensation? What for?" he asked and Naruto's grin grew even wider as he answered.

"What for?" He tilted his head to the side and his smile became innocent, immediately Iruka felt a shiver go down his spine "Obviously from being stuck in this body for all these years."

Iruka felt himself stiffen up at those words but spoke again "What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Oh?" Naruto's smile grew bigger and his eyes gained a wild look, "Do you need me to spell it out for you _sensei_?" he placed a special emphasis on the last word "When that damned Hokage of yours sealed me away did you really think that such a weak body could hold me? And now that I have this scroll I have the power to get my revenge."

Iruka frowned as he reached for his kunai, this was not Naruto and if it was maybe he needed some sense beat back into him. Either way-

"My, my," a calm and very familiar voice interrupted the two "If that's supposed to be the Kyuubi then it's rather pathetic don't you know?"

_What?_ Iruka turned his gaze from the boy he had been speaking to a few seconds hence and faced the new arrival.

The new arrival was a boy, a little on the short side, with bright yellow hair and orange goggles pulled down over captivating blue eyes. He wore a sleeveless, bright orange hoodie over a black, short sleeved t-shirt; a pair of khaki trousers; a pair of black sandals; and black fingerless gloves. He was an almost exact copy of the first boy save for the small black, silver and orange gaming console he held in his hands.

"Naruto?!" Iruka exclaimed at the new arrival

"Yeah?" The boy answered calmly, turning his gaze from the console to look at his sensei.

The imposter growled at the very inconvenient time the boy had chosen to show up and taking advantage of the distraction threw a barrage of kunai at the two.

Iruka, being the dutiful person that he was, pushed his student out of harm's way with the full intention of acting as his shield and protecting him.

Then he stood there and waited for an impact that never came.

"What?"

It was the incredulous cry from the imposter that finally had Iruka looking up from where he was crouched over Naruto and over his shoulder to see what was going on.

"**Field activated"** a female voice said.

Iruka felt his mouth open as he stared at the kunai suspended in mid-air.

A growl from Mizuki had him looking up at his colleague and pulling out a kunai.

"Stop," Naruto's quiet voice said from beside him

"What?" Iruka asked, turning to look at Naruto but keeping an eye on Mizuki with his kunai held at the ready

"The Field has been activated and you are now registered as a player. Before the game starts your weapons are useless."

"What do you mean? Do you expect us to just stand here and talk while he attacks us?" he questioned his student in a snappy tone.

"I don't but he," here Naruto gestured to the figure that was crouching on the floor as his features changed to those that were eerily familiar to Iruka "is a data entity and therefore will be forced to obey the rules of The Field. I am also bound by these same rules, and thanks to the nature of The Field so are you. Trust me when I say this sensei, anything you do right now is a waste of time and energy."

As Iruka watched he saw what looked to be a stat-bar appear over Mizuki's head displaying his life and KI amount. He turned back to Naruto and noticed that the boy had the same type of stat- bar over his head.

"What's going on Naruto?" he asked even as the words **CHOOSE WEAPON** appeared in the air just in front of them. Around each of them a blue cylinder of light appeared and a list of weapons along with a picture of the weapon and its stats (strength, speed, skill required and type).

Naruto looked up from where he was scrolling through the weapons and regarded his teacher.

"This," he began as he turned back to the weapon board in front of him "is caused by The Field. Mizuki sensei," Iruka cast a quick look at the man who was convulsing on the floor and seemed to be changing once again "is a host for a data entity. I need to extract that entity from him and to do that I need **The Field** to be activated. However The Field has its rules and methods of operation- this is one of them.

You choose your power, your weapon, your playfield, even your outfit, just like you do in any videogame and when it says **START** then you fight to win. In here you may have extra powers that you do not naturally have but those aren't free," he looked up at Iruka from a screen that Iruka saw was showing different locations and their eyes met "And as your sponsor I'm the one that pays that price." He turned again to look at his screen

"This may look like a game but in here in here sensei the strength, speed and skills you have picked up throughout your life are what you use. If you are slow in real life then you are slow in here; Likewise if you have never before touched a sword then don't choose a sword to fight," Iruka immediately looked up and saw Naruto watching him, Iruka who had been about to choose a wicked looking sword with strong speed and strength stats immediately scrolled to the next weapon "You may want to watch the skill bar, they show you how well you will be able to wield a weapon. There are some weapons that you will be so incompatible with that you will not be able to choose them; there are weapons that you will be incompatible with but will still be able to choose them- not advisable to go into a battle with an unfamiliar weapon though; and there are weapons that do not require any prior skill on your part. My advice to you is to pick something you are familiar with.

And that is all you need to know for now."

Iruka chose a gleaming silver staff with weird symbols on its side and pressed the **CONTINUE** button.

As he did so the world around them began to change: seats began to rise from the ground until it looked like he and Naruto were standing in an arena instead of in a forest; at different intervals several torches rose to the sky and when they reached their full height, towering over the stadium like setting, balls of white and orange fire lit above them; finally the ground on which they stood rose into the sky and he had to brace himself to stop from falling over. When Iruka looked around them he noticed that they were far off the ground on a circular piece of ground, all around them were several other circular platforms that looked to be floating in the air without any support.

He looked over to his young charge to question him about it but a feral growl instead caught his attention and he looked over to his former colleague.

Mizuki now looked like some kind of human and tiger breed: he was orange with black stripes, his hair had remained white but he now had sharper teeth, animal ears, a tail and a significantly more muscled frame than before.

"**START."** The female voice from before said and Iruka only had time to distantly notice that Naruto now held what looked like a giant mallet before Mizuki was bearing down on them.

_He's faster than before_ Iruka noticed even as he narrowly avoided Mizuki's claws and escaped with only a torn sleeve and a few narrow gashes on his arm _Naruto said that this… field, does not affect your speed. Does that mean that Mizuki has been hiding his speed all this time? _He wondered as he brought up his staff to block a blow from tiger Mizuki. _He's stronger as well, _Iruka noticed grunting from the exertion it took to keep Mizuki at bay.

All of a sudden the humanoid tensed up and jumped away from Iruka. Barely a second later Naruto's mallet landed where Mizuki had just been standing.

Mizuki growled in annoyance, took a deep breath and shot out several fireballs from his mouth. Iruka and Naruto jumped in opposite directions to avoid this and Naruto had barely landed before he had slammed his mallet on the floor and watched in satisfaction as the lightning that shot from the position where his mallet head impacted the ground raced across the floor and electrocute the tiger man.

Mizuki howled in pain.

In between the few seconds that it took for the electrocution to end and for Mizuki to regain his bearing Iruka rushed in and delivered some painful strikes to the tiger man's abdomen and knees. Mizuki snarled as he caught hold of the staff and flung Iruka away from himself. Almost immediately the tiger man was forced to dodge another strike from Naruto.

The preteen stood there whirling his mallet above his head as electricity crackled around it. In a fluid motion the young boy brought it down to strike the floor and again the lightning raced towards Mizuki but the traitorous sensei was not stupid and using his superior speed rushed out of the way and towards the boy. He was moving so fast and did not notice the silver staff that came quickly towards him impacting heavily with his stomach.

With the slight break bought when Mizuki had to catch his breath Iruka was already following up his strike. His blows were quick and brutal and left Mizuki no time to breathe. However, after a particularly painful jab to his abdomen Mizuki caught the staff and in a motion that Iruka could not follow he brought up his paws and delivered a heavy blow that sent Iruka clear across the platform.

In the moment that he had let go of Iruka Naruto had brought his mallet down first in a horizontal motion then in a vertical motion. Both motions had released a strike of lightning that had struck the tiger man forcing him to let out a yell in pain.

As Naruto landed next to Iruka the man noticed that even as the strike held Mizuki captive his life was going down. Iruka immediately looked over to see Naruto's 'stat-bar' and noticed that though the boy's life stats remained untouched his KI stats were close to empty.

_Then that move takes a lot of KI_ he speculated. He looked back to Mizuki's stats and saw that the man's life had taken a heavy hit. He felt a brief pang of pain but pushed it aside as he rushed towards his former colleague once again- now that Naruto's attack was wearing off they would only get a few moments to strike before Mizuki would once again be able to avoid and strike at them.

He was already close to the man when he saw a feral smirk on the man's face as he lifted a paw and used it to strike the ground. From all around Mizuki's paw a strange blue fire began to rapidly spread and grow, and even with the still small size of the fire and his distance from Mizuki he felt a searing heat. He summersaulted away from it.

"Sensei!" he heard Naruto call to him and saw that the boy was beckoning him. He immediately rushed towards Naruto and when he was a little closer the boy jumped away from the main platform and onto one of the smaller ones and then again and again- he never stayed on a platform for more than a few seconds and a good thing too as the platforms seemed to disappear almost as soon as his feet left them. They always reappeared after a few seconds but Iruka knew that they were high off the ground and if they were to fall from this height then there would be a lot of damage or even death.

Iruka felt heat creeping up on him and chanced a glance behind him. When he saw that the fire was much closer to him that he had initially thought he swore and sent a burst of speed to his feet. As soon as he was to the edge he followed Naruto's example and began to jump from one platform to another never staying on one for longer than a few seconds and while he kept a watch of Mizuki he also paid careful mind to his feet- slipping was not an option. Of course years of being a ninja had honed his reflexes and he found this exercise very similar to jumping from tree branch to tree branch only that the branches could disappear.

When he saw that the fire had abated he made his way back to the main platform. He knew very well that the time spent to make his way back to the platform would have cost him the chance to attack Mizuki. However, he saw, much to his relief, that Naruto had made it back in time.

The young blond rammed his mallet into Mizuki's side in a manner that made Iruka wince. Then in a quick movement Naruto had grabbed the traitorous teacher and flung him into the air before he proceeded to use his mallet to send the man back into the ground. Painfully.

At this time Iruka had approached them and Naruto sent Iruka a smile before a voice that Iruka had recently come to recognised spoke into his head **'Reward mode activated'**

Iruka send a questioning glance at Naruto but it was only a quick look and using the opportunity that Naruto's hit had created for him he struck fast.

The only difference was that when he struck this time numbers seemed to appear in the air before they quickly faded.

Iruka absentmindedly noticed that this time his blows seemed to take more life from Mizuki than before and he resolved to talk to Naruto about it. Right now though he continued to put all his strength into the blows he delivered to Mizuki. The Mizuki right now was much stronger and faster than Iruka and Iruka knew that the chances opened up for him by Naruto's heavy strikes were not to be wasted.

Iruka was taken by surprise as his silver staff was caught by Mizuki but before he could act the tiger man had viciously pushed the stick back in a vicious jab that caught the academy instructor in the abdomen causing a pain that rushed through his body and robbed him of his breath. But the tiger man was not done and in a quick motion he smashed the staff against Iruka's ribs. Iruka was knocked sideways, away from Mizuki, but not before he heard a sickening crunch that indicated that at least a few of his ribs had been broken with that blow.

Iruka struggled to his feet from where he had landed. He forced his mind to push away the pain that was trying to cloud his thoughts like he had done on so many other missions.

Mizuki had a gleeful smile on his face as he stalked towards Iruka holding his staff. Then he let out a small smirk as he disappeared from where he stood. The only warning that Iruka received before he felt a weight smash into his other side was a small silver flash. From there the hits continued. They came quicker than he could block and were always heavy.

_Where's Naruto?_ He wondered through the haze that had begun to cover his brain.

As if in answer to his question Naruto's voice rang out "Hey, big, dumb and ugly!" Mizuki's head snapped around quickly and Iruka was lightly amused _He answered_. His amusement was short lived as in the next moment Mizuki was stuck by a bolt of lightning coming from the sky. Iruka watched as the lightning bolt struck his former friend and held him there. His eyes flicked up to where Mizuki's life was draining out at a very quick rate and it did not seem like it was going to stop anytime soon.

_He was preparing a finishing move_ Iruka realized _That was why he didn't help me immediately._

Finally Mizuki's life stat bar was empty and the lightning ceased allowing the tiger man to slump onto the floor. When he did not get up after a few moments Iruka felt himself releasing a breath that he had not realised he had been holding: _It's over._

He was still lying on the floor where Mizuki's last hit had sent him and though his apprehension had kept him from passing out he was now allowing himself to do so. Before he could, however, a blue light surrounded him and it seemed to embrace him and move through his veins- Iruka noted that his body was beginning to shine. As the light continued to move through him Iruka felt his energy return to him and the pain faded. _What? Ha, of course, it only makes sense that there would be the ability to heal as well._

He slowly got to his feet and winced as he felt a foreign sensation race through his limbs. They felt light, ticklish and a little like he had pins and needles.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto said as he came up beside him "Sorry about, you know…?" the boy trailed off uncomfortably.

"It's alright Naruto," Iruka said ruffling his spiky, blond locks "I understand. You were charging up your finishing move right?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered still looking uncomfortable "But I should have waited for a more convenient time. Something could have happened to you before I was done!" he said as his face turned fierce "I couldn't even stop to heal you. Sorry," he said again as the guilty look came back to his face and he bit his lower lip. Iruka was one of the very few people who had made any attempt to be nice to him and Naruto could not believe that he had left Iruka to take those blows. He had hesitated at first about whether or not he should stop midway through his charge but he had already started and even if he stopped the KI would be lost; not to mention the fact that Iruka had already taken a good number of blows and there was no guarantee that he would get another opportunity as good as this with Mizuki being so thoroughly distracted by his personal vendetta against Iruka that even his data entity had not noticed the building KI and charge.

Naruto looked up at Iruka feeling guilty and unhappy. Yes they had gotten Mizuki but would there have been a better way? He was not used to working with partners and while he had let Iruka get hurt this time, would he always be willing to sacrifice his partners in such a manner? The answer was 'no'. Not unless there was no other way. Naruto let out a sigh. He was still unsure if there had been no better way. It was just that this was the first chance to get Mizuki and he had taken it. He should have known better, in fact he did know better. He scowled. He would not make that mistake again. He would not sacrifice anyone if it was not absolutely necessary, and it had not been, seeing Iruka so battered had left him feeling guilty and stupid. He would find a way to make it up to the man. It also had not helped that Iruka was a complete newbie at this. Sure his ninja training gave him an edge but the truth was that not knowing how to play the game and not knowing what you could or could not manipulate while in The Field was, many times, not enough to win a fight.

"So then, what do we do now?" Iruka asked as he looked at the monster form of his colleague. His voice broke Naruto out of his musings.

"Now," Naruto said looking up at his teacher again, "Now we let Antares do the rest."

"Antares?" Iruka asked his confusion showing through his voice.

"That's me." The same childish voice that he had heard repeatedly since Naruto arrived spoke up.

A blue light started shining on the ground next to Naruto then it slowly rose up and took the form of a small girl that looked no older than eight years of age. She wore a strange light blue dress- it resembled a jacket that had been zipped so that it covered her chest but left everything from the waist down, visible- with short sleeves and a hoodie over a pair of black shorts embroidered with gold thread accompanied by golden sandals whose ribbons looped around her legs and was knotted just behind her knee. Her light brown hair was cut to chin length and she wore an eye patch over one eye while the other- a deep purple colour with spots of black- remained open to view.

"Good evening Iruka-san. You may call me Antares." She said with a smile

She walked up to Mizuki's head and then she pulled up her eye patch to reveal an eye of a startling aquamarine blue. She used her fingers to pry Mizuki's eye lids open and then stared into his eyes. As Iruka watched words appeared in Antares blue eyes and then in Mizuki's. Slowly, the colour in Mizuki's eyes seemed to fade and disappear leaving it a startling grey colour. Finally there was a flash of white light and Iruka closed his eyes, startled. When he opened it up again Antares was once again standing upright and a normal, if beat up, Mizuki lay passed out on the floor. Antares showed her palm to Iruka and he noticed that instead of the light just sitting there it was actually contained in a small containment unit shaped like a ball. Once she was sure that Iruka had seen it she placed it in her mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Mmhmm~" she hummed, giggling and rubbing her tummy as a big smile engulfed her small face.

A small beeping side coming from Naruto's direction caused Iruka to turn and look at him. Naruto was staring at his gaming console as the words **'DATA RECEIVED'** were projected from it. Next a miniature figure of Mizuki sprung up from the screen wearing an arrogant smirk and underneath him the words **'Avatar received: Mizuki- tiger form controller'**. Then that disappeared and a miniature Iruka took its place **'Co-op mode: Iruka received'**

A small ball of light floated into Iruka's palm and settled in it. When the light cleared Iruka saw that it was a small, dense silver coin that was hung on a weird metal bracelet.

Iruka looked over to Naruto and raised a questioning eyebrow that conveyed his thoughts perfectly well.

"If you choose to accept the bracelet it means that next time I am engaged in a battle on The Field then I can call you to aid me. The coin is your weapon- the staff that you used." Naruto answered the unspoken question.

"Naruto, please explain exactly what has been going on here, what is wrong with Mizuki and, and- just please: please explain everything that has been happening." Iruka pleaded "I think I should at least know that much before I accept this." He said as he held up the bracelet.

Naruto nodded his head before turning to face his teacher "This," he said gesturing to the small girl, "is Antares." The small girl waved cheerfully at Iruka "She's a data entity very much like the one that took over Mizuki's consciousness," Iruka opened his mouth to protest but Naruto cut him off before he could say anything "Except that she is a special type of data entity called a master entity- an entity that far surpasses the one that took over Mizuki."

"Just like a normal data entity a master entity needs a host… I am Antares' 'host'" he made air quotes around the word. "She is a master entity and that makes me a master controller- Mizuki was just a 'controller'. This," he said holding up the game console that he was never without "is called a master console."

"Unlike Mizuki's entity mine is much more powerful and instead of attaching herself directly to me like a parasite she instead resides in the controller. But the fact is that she still needs a host to bind her to our plane and by bonding with me she has that grounding force.

"Thanks to our bond I gain the power to activate what is called The Field. The Field can be counted as some sort of alternate dimension where the master entities and their partners have, if not complete control, at least a very strong influence. Of course The Field still has its rules of play and even the master entities and the master controllers can't change that. Like you've already seen The Field works very much like a videogame world though in some aspects it's different. One of these aspects is your skill level in any task- that is influenced by the amount of skill you actually possess in the real world. For instance you could use that staff only as well as you could outside The Field. Also, don't expect your skill wielding the staff to increase in a rapid and unrealistic burst; you're going to have to work hard to get any increase in skill. That same concept applies for whatever weapons that you use in the field. Things like your speed, strength and intelligence also work in that same manner, there might be items that allow you to increase them but those only work for a specific time limit and then you're back to normal. Not to mention that it takes a lot of points to purchase such items,

Speaking of which…"

Naruto trailed off and pressed a button on his small game console. The spectator seats immediately disappeared and the platforms all started to descend to the ground slowly.

"I can call The Field into the real world thus creating a small part of the world that is mostly under my control. The larger the field I invoke the more points it takes from me."

At this point the platforms were almost to the ground and Naruto let out a tired yawn.

"Is there any chance that being a host caused Mizuki to act the way he did?" Iruka asked- he had to know if there was a reason his friend betrayed them.

"It might have," Naruto said with a shrug "If he has been a host for a long time then it might have made him a little more bloodthirsty than usual but his choice to steal the scroll was his own- a data entity with as little intelligence as Mizuki's won't have anything it wants on that scroll." Naruto rubbed his eyes "A data entity gives you power, the type of power varies from entity to entity and person to person. Mizuki's entity while rather strong was not very intelligent so my guess is that it just wanted to kill and destroy- it won't have much critical thinking abilities outside of battle and definitely not enough intelligence to influence Mizuki so strongly."

"I see," Iruka said a little down trodden. A slight bump made him aware of the fact that they had reached the ground. A movement in the trees alerted him to the presence of the ANBU's.

"There's your culprit." Iruka said, standing in an alert position behind Naruto and pointing at the still passed out Mizuki.

The ANBU that was closest just gave a short nod before grabbing Mizuki and disappearing with him.

As all the other ANBU's followed his lead and disappeared Iruka let out a sigh in relief. He was glad that they had not taken away Naruto for a crime that he did not commit.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka, Hokage-sama wishes to speak with you." An ANBU that had remained behind said.

"Now?" the boy asked in a whiny tone.

"Now." the ANBU said before he disappeared.

Naruto turned to look at Iruka with a clearly annoyed look on his face.

"We might as well get going." The young blond said in a huff. Before turning around, ready to trudge out of the forest and to the Hokage's office "I really want to be able to finish level 5 on my newest game today so the sooner this is over and done with the sooner I can get home and play."

Iruka smiled at the boy as he clasped the bracelet onto his wrist. It was true that he had just found himself pulled into the strange and mysterious world that Naruto Uzumaki seemed to reside in; he could even testify that the world was a lot more interesting than everyone thought but that did not change the fact that Uzumaki was, and still is, a game addict.

"I have a much better idea," he said as he caught the boy by his shoulders, Naruto let out a squawk of surprise but before he could say anything they had both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.


End file.
